degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ultraviolets/Challenge
Twenty friends set out on a camping trip, only to find out it was not what they had hoped for. Dead *Lizzy (neck broken in chapter 1) Chapter 2 It's a quiet night. Despite what everyone has witnessed, they seem to be sleeping soundly. The only interruptions are Ash's screams as she has nightmares about her best friend. Gegi's hushed whispers are usually heard afterward. As night changes to day, the friends start to emerge from their respective tents. '' 'Gage: '''Breakfast will be ready in twenty minutes. '''Cam: '''Are we going to do anything about you-know-what? (''he motions towards the woods) ''They left Lizzy's body. No one knew what to do with it. '' '''Gage: '''We will face that problem when it starts stinking. For now, the woods are off limits to everyone. ''Everyone nods in agreement. '' '''Matt: '''I never would've expected this to happen. '''Hunter: '''I mean...I wanted something bad to happen to her.....but not this. Anything but this. '''Kieran: '''Well I mean, karma catches up to everyone. ''Everyone looks at Kieran in shock. Chris: '''Are you-- '''Christina: '''SERIOUS? '''CC: '''You killed her, didn't you! '''Alex: '''He killed her! '''Kieran: '''Are you serious?!! I could never kill her! '''Ash: ''(jumps at Kieran) YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND?! HOW COULD YOU, KIERAN?! AFTER I STOOD UP FOR YOU AND EVERYTHING. YOU KILLED HER AND YOU DON'T EVEN FEEL SORRY ABOUT IT! (''Ash goes to attack Kieran but Gegi pulls her off and comforts her) Kieran: '''Listen to me! I DIDN'T touch Lizzy! I was asleep last night! In my TENT. Ask Cam! He was right next to me! '''Cam: '''I didn't hear him get out... '''Gage: '''We'll just keep Kieran under watch now. For now, let's just eat. ''They all walk over to the lodge area. Everyone seems to be accounted for, except Sarah and Ari.'' '''Sarah: '''This is going to be so good! '''Ari: '''Are you sure it's going to be big enough? '''Sarah: '''Trust me. I brought the biggest stink bombs on the market. There's no way that these people will be able to withstand the smell. I just gotta plug it in--- ''Sarah trips over the extension cord and Ari catches her. Their faces are inches apart. '' 'Sarah: '(''blushing) ''S-s-sorry....I can be so clumsy sometimes. Thanks for catching me... '''Ari: '''No problem...let's just do this... ''Sarah and Ari laugh as they press the button on their stink bombs. A loud 'POP' is heard and everyone runs away from the lodge area. Sarah and Ari high five each other and watch everyone run.'' '''Jewlee: '''This smells like shit! Why did I even come here?! '''Kaylin: '''Bonding time, remember! '''Dani: '''Ew! I'm going to wash this stench off of me. Be back later. ''Dani walks over to the shower area where she sees Ari and Sarah laughing together. A scowl crosses her face and is soon replaced by an evil smirk. '' '''Dani: ''(to herself) Just you wait....Sarah. ~ 'Ash and Brandon have ran to the lake. They are seated on the water's edge and staring at the lake. ''' Brandon: 'I was supposed to meet her here, you know. '''Ash: '''She told me. '''Brandon: '''She loved the way the moonlight glistened on the water. I never expected her to love it. I didn't expect her to love anything. (''he starts to tear up) '' I never expected her ...to love... (''he buries his head into his lap) '' '''Ash: '''Under her tough posterior, Lizzy was someone who loved everyone. When we hung out...she always would find something she was passionate about and smile about it forever. She'd go on and on. Sometimes it was dumb, but she truly was a great person. ''(she smiles to herself) '' '''Brandon: '''I believe it. That's why I liked her. I could see through everything. '''Ash: '''Don't be all sappy. But she liked you too, just so you know. When she left the tent last night, she had the biggest smile on her face. I'd never seen her so happy before. '''Brandon: '''Thanks for telling me. (''he looks at the water and smiles.) ~ '''Hunter: '''Ugh. This smell is disgusting! '''Gage: '''Stink bombs usually don't smell good, babe. '''Hunter: '''YOU CALLED ME BABE!!! '''Gage: '''I call everyone babe. '''Hunter: '''I'll take what I can get. '''Xav: '''Don't you get annoyed by this at all, Gage? '''Gage: '''It's cute the way he follows me. '''Hunter: '''He loves me! '''Xav: '''Doubt it... '''Matt: '''Why is it any of your business, Xav? '''Xav: '''Because I like knowing about my friends, Matt. '''Matt: '''Unless you have a problem with Hunter following Gage, then you leave them alone. '''Xav: '''Who made you the boss, Matty? You jealous of Gage and Hunter or something? You gay? ''Matt pushes Xav and Xav pushes him back.'' '''Gage: '''Just cut it out, you two! '''Xav: '''Then tell this little punk ass to get off of me! '''Matt: '''That tears it. ''Matt punches Xav in the face and Xav answers with a right hook. Matt tackles Xav and they end up rolling on the ground. No one can tell who's throwing what punch anymore. Everyone has gathered around to watch them fight. Gage pulls Matt to one side and Cam grabs Xav.'' '''Matt: ''(he brushes off his pants) This little punk ass just kicked yours, didn't he? '''Xav: '''Whatever. (''He walks off) Gage: '''Everything is just going terrible. ~ ''As night falls, Xav gets out of his tent in a desperate need to use the bathroom. He forgets to bring his flashlight. As he gets near the bathroom stall, a quick movement in the dark catches his eye. He tries to ignore it, but visions of Lizzy's body fill his every thought. He thinks it's Matt going for round 2.'' '''Xav: '''Fine, you little bitch, you wanna fight me again so bad, let's go. ''Xav turns around and sees an outline in the blackness. In what looks like to be the figure's hand, is a glistening steak knife. Xav tries to scream, but a hand is slowly placed on his mouth. His final thoughts are how bad it hurt. How bad it hurt to have your neck ripped open. '' ''~'' ''Everyone wakes up and smells a horrendous smell.'' '''Alex: '''Did someone set off another stink bomb? ''Alex walks over to the bathroom, and sees Xav's body. Her hands fly over her mouth and tears form in her eyes. In his almost decapitated head, lies a note. It reads:'' 'ROUND 2 GOES TO CHALLENGER. ' '''~ 'END CHAPTER 2 ' '' '' Category:Blog posts